1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magneto magnetic energy and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the application of such energy to seeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is now generally accepted that when any biological living system lives in a strong magnetic environment, its physical and genetic development is to some extent altered. For example, it has long been known that the rate of seed germination and the rate of plant growth from seeds is affected by magnetism. This phenomenon is discussed in U. J. Pittman, "Biomagnetism--a Mysterious Plant Growth Factor", Canada Agriculture, Summer--1968 edition. In a more recent report, Moustafa, "Effect of Seed Exposure to Magnetic Field on Plant Physical Properties and Yield", ASAE Paper No. 73-316 (June, 1973), concluded that exposing seeds to an electromagnetic field prior to planting appeared to increase the rate of germination and the total plant leaf area, at least under growth chamber conditions.
In an effort to reduce the necessary exposure time for seeds to become adequately treated by magnetism so that the magnetically treated seeds can be commercially used, Amburn disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,367 an apparatus for moving seeds through a magnetic field. The Amburn apparatus consists essentially of an elongated tube having an electromagnet mounted thereon intermediate its ends to establish a magnetic flux field within the tube. A conveyor assembly, comprising an auger, conveys the seeds through the tube in such a manner that the seeds roll and tumble while within the magnetic field to expose the seeds in a multiplicity of positions with respect to the magnetic field. Amburn reports that treating seeds in this fashion increased crop yield from the treated seeds as compared with crop yield from the untreated seeds.
The magnetic field to which Amburn exposed his seeds was bipolar in that it had both a north and a south pole applying their respective energies to the seeds. Amburn points out that there were some indications that greater success was achieved in treating the seeds when the north pole was located at the inlet end of the apparatus. However, there was no suggestion or appreciation that one of the poles could or would produce different results from the other of the poles. This is, of course, because Amburn subscribed to the commmon belief extant over the years relating to magnets, which has been that the two magnetic poles, north and south, are homogeneous and that they emanate the same potential type of energy. This belief has now been found to be a misconception--the two poles of a magnet are in fact totally different in electric potential and effect--and the application of the respective poles to living systems has been found to produce quite different results.
The north pole (which is defined as the south-seeking pole) is now believed to provide a negative form of energy while the south pole (which is defined as the north-seeking pole) is believed to provide a positive form of energy. To support this discovery, it has been found that upon examination of the electron paths associated with the fields surrounding the respective poles that the south pole end of a magnet provides a right hand spin of electrons, i.e., a clockwise rotation of electron movement, as contrasted with the north pole electron spin, which presents a left hand spin or counter-clockwise rotation of its electron field. It has further been observed that the lines of magnetic energy leave the south pole to re-enter the magnet at the Bloch Wall where a 180.degree. phase change takes place, then leave the Bloch Wall at that point to then go on as the north pole energy to re-enter the magnet at its north pole. For a more detailed discussion of this phenomena, see Davis et al, Magnetism and its Effects on the Living System and The Magnetic Effect (Exposition Press, Hicksville, N.Y.).
The differing effects of the north and south poles, respectively, on seed germination rate and plant growth height was appreciated in a somewhat different context by Tsukamoto in British Patent Specification No. 1,065,864 wherein a disintegrable permanent magnet for use in the soil is disclosed. Of course, the Tsukamoto teaching does not extend to an apparatus for pretreating the seeds prior to planting or to a method for rotating and tumbling the seeds prior to planting in a unipolar magnetic field.